


Evolution of Love

by Anorptron



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Dad Tron, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goes through Legacy, I wrote this over a year ago and only posted it on tumblr, Identity Reveal, Post-Uprising, So I'm uploading it now, There is some growing up to do, War, for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorptron/pseuds/Anorptron
Summary: Love is a tricky thing, it's simultaneously the best and worst thing known to programs.However, most don't have to deal with being on opposite sides during the war.
Relationships: Beck & Tron (Tron), Beck (Tron)/Paige (Tron), Tron (Tron)/Yori (Tron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Evolution of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the summary, like I said I wrote this one like a year ago and I can't remember what summary I had for it.

“We can’t keep doing this.” Even as he said it, his hand gently caressed her face.

Paige doesn’t look up from where her head rests on his chest. “I know.”

Beck closes his eyes, savoring the rare peace and contentment that being with Paige brought. Wishing to the users that he could stay here forever and tell Paige that he loved her, like he so longed to do. 

“I love you.” She says it for him.

 _I love you too._ “I know.” Beck tries to calm his racing core by taking a deep breath. He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want them to part ways. But they have to. “But it’s not enough.”

Tron is giving him hell for dating Paige. And he is so tired of it, he can barely go a cycle without Tron telling him off for it. That, though, he could deal with. Beck could give it as well as he could take it. 

But what he can’t deal with is Paige’s career being screwed with because of him. He might stand for the opposite of what she does, but that doesn’t mean he’s prepared to get in the way of it. At least, not like this.

“No. It’s not.” He hears the resignation and lingering sadness in her voice.

They’re both prepared to sacrifice everything for the other. Everything other than their ideals. They had tried to get the other to see their side, but users, were they stubborn. In the end, they tried not to talk about their ideals, but their ideals were apart of them. 

He fights for Tron. And she fights for Clu.

Incompatible.

Opposites.

_Lovers._

He swallows the lump in his throat. “I don’t want to say goodbye.” 

She peers up into his eyes, blinking away tears of her own. “Then let's not say goodbye. Let’s say until next time.”

Beck cups her face and looks into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her for the last time. It wasn’t messy, or passionate, rather it was the calm, practiced kiss like the ones they gave each other from habit on their way to work. Like they’d do it for the rest of their lives.

He pulls away -despite wanting nothing more than to keep kissing her- and rests his head on hers, trying to blink away his tears. “Until next time, then.”

Paige gently guides his head down and places a kiss on his forehead, “Yeah. Until then.” She walks away and the door slides shut. 

Just in time for him to fall to the ground sobbing.

* * *

“You’re late.” Is Tron’s greeting to him. And Beck has to bite his tongue to not spew a sharp response. He is most certainly _not_ in the mood for this.

“What’s the plan for today?” He asks instead. Eager to go back home and lay in _their_ bed. The bed she’s never going to return to again.

 _Shut up!_ He tells himself, forcing him to get through this training session before going home and losing his glitching mind.

Tron turns to face him, stoic face all prepared and then, suddenly, it’s replaced by shock and confusion. “Are you growing a _beard_?”

Beck reaches up and scratches as his stubble. He hadn’t wanted to put energy into shaving, but now he realizes he should have. “Yeah.”

Tron shakes his head, muttering about young programs before shooing him into the simulation room.

By the time the first simulation is over he has bruises on top of bruises and it’s obvious to the both of them that his head isn’t in the game.

“What’s going on with you? You’re sloppier than usual.” Tron asks him, arms crossed and lips pressed thin. “Is it because of her?”

Beck glares at him and steps forward with his fist clenched. “Say one more thing about her. I _dare_ you.” He growls.

Tron tenses and glares dangerously at him. “Watch yourself, Beck.” He replies lowly. “Now, answer me. Is it because of her?”

“No!” Beck snaps at him, voice raising a few octaves. “It’s because of you! You wanted us broken up and here you glitching have it! We broke up! You happy now? Huh? Does this make you happy?!”

Tron, surprisingly, wilts. “..You love her.”

“Just now figuring that out, are you?” Beck throws his hands up. “I truly hope this makes you happy, maybe then I can do something right.” He resists the urge to ram his shoulder into Tron’s as he walks by, and it takes all of his restraint not to lash out when Tron grabs his wrist.

“I’m...” Tron pauses, deciding what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You’re _sorry?_ You’ve spent hilos telling me off for _daring_ to date.” He yanks his wrist away. “You were so busy focusing on who she works for, you forgot the only important thing.” Beck takes a step back and looks up at Tron, tears in his eyes. “She made me _happy._ ”

Tron looks away, guilt mounting within him. He looks up and Beck is wiping away his tears. Tears that only exist because Tron thought that he was being stupid for dating. He wants to comfort Beck, but he lost that right when he forgot to factor in Beck’s feelings into play.

“Take as long as you need off. I’ll handle things for a while.”

Beck scoffs, “Like we can afford to take time off.”

“We can.” Tron argues, “For a little bit we can afford it.”

“I'm not going to sacrifice the programs of Argon just because I broke up with Paige.” In all honesty he wants nothing more than to shed every form of responsibility and just wallow in his misery.

“You're going to end up dead if I let you fight.” 

_So?_ _I'm never going to wake up in Paige's arms, or hear her beautiful laugh or sit on a rooftop with her._ “Does it matter?”

 _Wrong thing to say._ He thinks as Tron sends him an icy glare and stalks towards him. 

“Yeah, Beck. It glitching matters.”

Beck doesn't reply for a while. “I was going to ask her to marry me.”

“ _What?”_ Is Tron's breathless reply.

“Not now of course, not when I'd have to lie to her every cycle. But once she saw my point of view. I was going to propose. I had a ring and everything.”

“Then why…” Tron asks, gesturing towards Beck.

“Being with me hurt her career. They didn't take her seriously, not with me around. And I know what her job means to her. I can't hurt her like that.”

“And how did she feel about this?”

“She agreed. She felt like my friends couldn't accept her, and she didn't want to hurt me by driving a wedge between us.” Beck laughed a harsh laugh, “She didn’t realize that she was my best friend.”

“You both loved each other enough to let go.” Tron mused, “There’s not a lot of programs that strong.”

“You were in love before, right?”

Tron froze then nodded.

“Does it get easier?”

“No.”

Beck huffed, “Great, so I get to feel like dying everyday for the rest of my life.”

The older program doesn't respond for a few nanos, a strange look on his face, “Wait here.”

Tron is back in a few micros with a small chain in his hands.

With a furrowed brow, he asks: “What’s that?”

Tron holds out a hand, “Let me see the ring.”

“How’d you know I have it?”

Tron levels him with a look and Beck holds out a small, black box. With a careful hand he opens the box and the small, silver ring glitters in the box.

“It’s a beautiful ring, Beck. She would have loved it.”

“Thanks."

Tron gently removes the ring from it’s box and slides the chain through it. “Turn around.”

Beck obediently does an about face and lets Tron put the chain over his head. “What is this?” He asks, turning back around to face Tron.

“They’re called necklaces. You can keep the ring on you at all times now.”

Beck raises a hand and runs a thumb over the ring. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for getting angry with you.”

Tron sighs, “Don’t be. I need someone to remind me that there’s more to life than micromanaging you.” He pauses. “Go home, and come back when you feel better.”

Beck frowns, “You sure?”

“Quite.” Tron answers, steering him to the door.

“Have a good cycle then, old man. Ow-” He rubs the back of his head and glares at Tron who rolls his eyes at him. 

“Call me if you need me.” Tron tells him, giving him a final push out the door.

* * *

“Beck?” She opens the door more and lets him step into her room.

“Hey.” He says softly, running a hand through his hair.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” He bursts out, “I know it’s not fair of me to say this when we broke up, but users, I love everything about you.” He searches her face for something, and whatever it is he finds it. “I love the way you roll your eyes when I say something stupid. And I love the way that you push your hair behind your ears when you're flattered. And I love how you can kick my ass in anything.”

“I love how you care about others, even if they aren’t on your side. And the way that you listen to me and are actually interested when I talk about mechanics. I love every single thing about you.”

“And you deserve to know the truth about who I am.”

Her eyes narrow, “What do you mean?”

He straightens himself out, “I’m the Renegade.”

A laugh escapes her, before she sees he’s dead serious. “Are you _kidding_ me? You’re the _Renegade?_ ”

Beck fidgets. “Yeah.”

She crosses her arms and glares at him. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you myself right now.”

Beck flinches at the word kill but presses on. “Because you have questions. And I’m going to answer every one of them.”

“Swear to me.”

“I swear on my life I’ll tell you the truth.”

“No. Don’t swear on your life. Swear on something that matters to you.”

“I swear on Able’s life then.”

“Why?”

And so he told his story, how he watched Bodhi die, and how he rebelled by blowing up the statue. He referred to Tron as his mentor. The secret that Tron lives isn’t his to tell. He told her how he had to hide it from Mara and Zed, how Able found out. Told her about what happened on the island and the games. Told her that he _never_ abandoned her. That he didn’t frame her in the games.

She slapped him the moment he finished his story. “That’s for lying to me.”

Grimacing, he says: “I deserved that. Are you going to turn me in?”

She slowly shakes her head. “No. But...How are we going to make this work? Me knowing this changes everything. How am I to fight you when I know it’s _you?_ ”

“I- I don’t know.” Beck tells her, “We could run away from here. Like we talked about in the beginning.”

Paige rolls her eyes, “We both know you couldn’t abandon this place."

“I don’t know, Paige. But we’ll figure this out. Together?”

She reaches out to grab his hand, “Together.”

* * *

Tron slaps his hand away with a sigh, “Let me.” He turns Beck so that he is facing him. Tron unties Beck’s rather pathetic knot and he ties his tie.

Tron gives him a slight smile as he dusts off Beck’s shoulders. “How do you feel?”

“Terrible.”

He receives a gruff chuckle in response, “Yeah, I felt like that too.”

“What if she says no?”

Tron rolls his eyes and pats Beck shoulder. “Then I’ll have to deal with your moping for the rest of my life.”

“You don’t sound worried.”

“That’s because I’m not.” He takes a step back and looks over Beck’s outfit for the last time, before giving a sharp nod. “She’s going to say yes, Beck.”

“Though, I would have gotten rid of the beard if I was you.”

Immediately Beck’s, hand comes up to his well maintained beard. “Should I shave it real quick? Does it look bad?”

Tron’s amused laugh cuts off his questions, “I’m kidding, Beck. You look great. Now, stop wasting time and go ask her to marry you.”

Beck shifts his weight from foot to foot, “I, uh, was wondering if you’re okay with me marrying Paige.”

“You want my blessing.” Tron restates.

Beck nods.

“Does she make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love her?”

“More than anything.”

“Does she love you?”

“I hope so.”

“Then of course you have my blessing.”

Beck beams and pulls Tron into an unexpected hug. “Thank you!” 

After a nano Tron wraps his arms Beck. “You’re welcome.” He pulls away and ruffles Beck’s hair, much to the younger programs distress.

“HEY!” Beck exclaims, ducking out of Tron’s reach. “I spent pectrocycles on my hair!” He whined.

Tron snorts as Beck tries to flatten his hair, “It looks better messy.”

Beck glares at him. 

“Go, Beck.” Tron watches him leave before turning back to the screen in front of him.

* * *

“Beck?” Paige laughs letting him pull her into the middle of the relatively large dance floor.

He smiles brightly at her, “So, this is either going to go very well, or I’m going to look bit brained.”

She looks up to him, “Oh, are you now?”

He rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. _“I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life,”_ He hears her take in a small breath as she realizes what song he is singing. “ _If you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart...”_

There’s a few nano sized pause before she picks up her part of the song. _“...And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.”_

He takes one step forward and she takes one back, settling into a simple sway as they hold each other. _“But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry and I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me.”_

She lays a hand on his shoulder while they dance, _“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold.”_

A hand cups her face while they peer into each others eyes. _“I only want you near me.”_ They sing together. _“To love and kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage seas with never a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves of life.”_

 _“If you will marry me.”_ He sings alone, holding out the ring, still on the chain.

“ _Yes._ ” She breathes out holding her hand out so he can slide the ring on. It sparkles brilliantly in the soft white light that surrounds them.

* * *

“She said yes!” Comes Beck’s voice from the bottom of the stairs. “She said yes!” He repeats as he barrels up the stairs.

“Congratulations,” Tron tells him, a small smile on his face.

“I’m getting _married_.” 

Tron snorts, “That’s the point of proposing, yes.”

“Look at you, you made a joke.” Beck teased, “I’m so proud.” He says in mock seriousness, placing a hand on Tron’s shoulder.

Tron rolls his eyes.

“Anyways I have a question.” He says, letting his hand drop.

“Hm?”

“Do you think Able would be happy for me?”

Compassion flickers in Tron’s eyes and lays a gentle hand on Beck’s shoulder. “Able.. he’d be ecstatic Beck. All he’s ever wanted for you is to be safe and happy. And we can’t do anything about the former. But, you fell in love and you’re happy.” He gives Beck a slight smile, “He’d be so very proud of you, Beck.”

Beck looks up to him, “How do you know?”

“Able and I disagreed about a lot of things when it came to you, but never about the pride we held for you.”

“Thanks.” Beck replies softly.

“Of course.”

* * *

“Do you like this one?” Paige asks him, walking around, examining the apartment.

“I do. We could put our bed under the window in the master bedroom, and there’s two offices so we both have our own spaces to get things done, not to mention that there’s a garage.”

Paige nods and runs her fingers along the walls, “I love the view we’ll have, and the living area is just the right size if we have friends over.”

They both turn to the landlord, “We’ll take it.”

* * *

The first time Paige meets his mentor is on moving day. He’s quiet and never takes off his mask, at least not when she’s in the room. But he doesn’t register as a threat despite it. Perhaps it’s because of the way the Beck relaxes a fraction more when he’s around. Or it’s because of the stories Beck has told her of him.

That’s not to say that she trust him. He sends shivers up her spine anytime they’re alone together.

“Do you care about him?” She asks Beck’s mentor.

The helmet turns towards her, “More than anything. Do you?”

She’s not offended by the question, they both want the best for Beck. She thinks. “Yes.”

The man nods and turns his head towards the direction Beck is calling for them.

She thinks she hears an annoyed groan as the man walks towards where Beck is putting together their bed. And she _knows_ she hears a faint bark of laughter when they see that Beck is trapped under the bed.

“How are you a mechanic when you can’t even put a bed together.”

“Oh har har,” Beck says, “You gonna help me?”

Paige rolls her eyes and places the bed back on its rack. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Beck smiles at her, “Don’t I know it.”

* * *

Beck ducks Tron’s punch and throws one of his own, making it throb slightly on impact. “What do you think of blue, maroon, emerald and gold for our wedding colors?”

Tron lets a kick fly, “What shade of blue?” 

The younger program side steps the kick and jams a knee into his mentors chest. “Navy.”

“It sounds nice.” Tron grabs his knee and swipes his leg under Beck’s causing Beck to fall. 

Beck rolls out of the way of Tron’s punch. “We thought so too. And before I forget-” He flips over Tron and puts an arm around his neck and pulls down. 

Tron uses a foot and kicks Beck behind his legs causing him to let go.

“Will you be my best man?” He asks, turning himself around and settling into a defensive stance. But no punch comes. “Tron?”

Tron’s mask collapses, “You’re serious?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“You want me to be your best man?

“Yep.”

“Your sure?”

Beck rolls his eyes. “Yes. I want you-” He pokes Tron in the chest, “-to be my best man.”

Tron gives him a smile, “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

“You made it!” Beck exclaims, smiling brightly at Tron as he throws an arm over his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Beck snorts, “We both know who’d rather go toe to toe Dyson than come to this.”

Tron gives him a playful shove, “Not true, this is important.”

“I feel so honored.” Beck teased, guiding them over to where Zed was.

“You better.”

“Zed, this is my best man….Trevor. Trevor this is my friend Zed.”

Beck raises his eyebrows at the amount of energy Zed brought back, “We’re three programs Zed, I don’t think we need three full canisters of energy.”

Zed shrugs with an evil smile. “It’s your bachelors party, which means drinking games.”

They lock eyes, “Chug race!”

“Do I even want to know?”

Beck turns and grins at him, “Probably not.” His gaze flickers to Zed, “Now? Or later?”

Zed laughs, “Why not both?”

“This is why we’re friends.” They both open up the canisters. “Bottoms up!"

The first gulp burns but it gets lost within the others. Zed is the first to tap out, conquering about a fourth of the bottle. Beck manages a little longer, making it to the halfway mark. 

Zed lets his head rest on the table while he lets the energy settle. Beck on the other hand flops backwards and his head lands on Tron’s leg. Tron peers down at him, colorful lights reflecting onto his helmet. “You’re an idiot.”

Beck barks a laugh. “I know.” Beck’s head lifts up before he gives Tron a sinister grin and is dragging him towards the microphones.

“Not on your _life_.”

“You say that, but you’re still letting me dragging you to it.” Beck laughs, “So what’s the truth, old man?” It’s only by sheer luck that he avoids the head slap that follows.

* * *

Tron smiles a soft smile as he adjusts his navy blue suit. _What would you think of me now Yori? Getting emotional because my apprentice is getting married._ Tron chuckles under his breath. She'd smile at him and tell him that Beck is more than an apprentice to him. He'd deny it and she'd laugh and fix his tie before walking out to get the bride ready. “Oh what I wouldn't give for you to be here, my dear. You would have loved him.” Tron mutters, smoothing out his white pocket square. 

Tron runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it out before tucking the necklace he wore under his white button up. He rezs his mask as he stepped out into the foyer and walking towards where the wedding would be held. There is a long table in the back of the room with a cream colored table cloth with a slightly darker colored stripe running through the middle. Gold candle holders hold long blue candles, in between the candles there is bouquets of red grid flowers. A rose gold small container at the forefront of the table holds Beck and Paige's rings. Tron straightens up the gold silverware that rests besides Beck's seat and moves his gold and charcoal plate to the left slightly.

Tron turns away from the main table and looked over to the tables where the guest would be sitting. The tables are round and have a navy blue table cloth draped over them. There are small golden photo frames that held the table number. A silver plate rests in the middle and on it is a clear vase with grid flowers. White candles in clear containers gave off a warm yellow glow that made the flowers look even more perfect. A tan napkin rest underneath a silver and clear plate. To the side laid silverware and energy glass. 

Tron gave a sharp nod of satisfaction. _Time to check on the groom._ Walking to where Beck was getting dressed, he knocks on the door lightly. “Beck?”

The door opens in a few nanos and reveals a partly dressed Beck. Tron rolls his eyes and steps into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous as hell.”

“Do you even know what hell is?”

Beck shrugs and walks in front of the mirror, “You’ve used it enough that I’m pretty sure of what it means.”

Tron hums and turns Beck towards him once his shirt was buttoned. The older program pops the collar up so he can loop Beck’s pink tie around his neck before he ties it. Beck folds his collar back down he pins his tie to his shirt with a silver tie clip. 

“Does everything look nice in there?” Beck asks him, fidgeting with the engagement band on his finger.

“It looks perfect, Beck.” Tron answers, swatting his hand away from the ring. “Put on your shoes and let's go over your vows.”

Beck rolls his eyes, but does as Tron says. “I, Beck, choose you, Paige, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a program, a partner, an equal. There is little to say that you haven’t already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am- Are you sure I don’t sound like an idiot?”

Tron gave him a smile, “You sound like an idiot in love. Continue.”

“-I am devoted to you in everyway. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded Husband?” Beck sighs, “It feels cheezy.”

Tron rolls his eyes, “Emotions are cheezy.”

Beck laughs and smiles at him, “Are my groomsmen ready?”

“They’re my next stop, I wanted to check on you first.” 

“Hey,” Beck calls when Tron opens the door to leave. “Thank you, really, I appreciate everything you're doing for me.”

Tron's lips quirk up, “Of course, now finish getting ready.”

* * *

Cutler and Zed enter the room first and takes their place to the right of the podium. Tron hangs back a nano and says to Beck: “I'm proud of you, Beck. Don't ever forget that.”

Beck's brow furrows but he nods regardless. 

Tron squares his shoulder as the next note chimes, queuing him into the room. He makes a quick, but meaningful, decision to not wear his mask. This was Beck's _wedding_. Despite the risks, it was too meaningful to wear his mask. He hears gasps and murmurs as he walked into the room and takes his place right beside where Beck will stand.

The music continues and at its crescendo Beck enters the room, wearing his brown dress shoes, a navy suit with a pink tie and a pink flower pinned to his lapel.

Beck fidgets as he took his place, waiting for Paige to come out. The music changes to the wedding march and Mara comes out in a bluish dress and takes her place across from Tron. Tron hears Beck gasp as Paige walks into the room with a long flowing white dress. There were silver jewels on the dress's shoulders. Her hair was tucked behind her ears with a soft pink clip.

Beck holds out his hand and helps her up the step before they turn and face each other. Once everyone is seated the ceremony begins.

* * *

“It's time for the exchanging of rings and vows.” The program announces, reaching behind him for the rose gold container. Beck takes Paige's ring and Paige takes Beck’s.

“I, Beck, choose you, Paige, to be no other than yourself.” He slid the ring onto her finger.” Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a program, a partner, an equal. There is little to say that you haven’t already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded Husband?”

“I do.” Paige smiled. “Beck, you are my best friend.” She slid his ring onto his finger. “I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded Wife?”

Beck couldn’t keep the watery smile off his face, “I do.”

The certifier nodded, “I now pronounces you counterparts. You may now kiss.”

Beck laughed into their kiss, he couldn’t help it, they were _married_! Beck broke away and they grabbed each other's hand as cheers erupted throughout the room. To his side he heard the clapping of his mentor and saw Tron smile and nod his head. “Too bad we don’t have last names,” Beck murmured, “Imagine how cool my name would be if I had yours.”

Paige laughed, “Come on, husband, our guest are waiting.”

They stood side by side as people congratulated them, once the crowd started to die down, Paige left to put on her second dress.

Beck tilted his head when Tron came up to him. “Are you enjoying yourself, Beck?”

Beck grinned, “This is the best cycle of my life.”

Tron laid a hand on his shoulder. “Good. Congratulations, beta of mine.”

“Thank you.” Beck replied, “You ready for your speech?”  
  
Tron playfully groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

Beck nudged him with his shoulder. “You’ll do fine, old man. By the way, why didn’t you wear your mask? I’m not complaining, but is it going to put you in danger?”

Tron rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine, besides, this was too important to wear my mask.”

The younger program grins brightly before returning to his seat for the speeches.

* * *

It is Tron’s turn for his speech. And surprisingly enough, he is nervous. Nervous to the point where he’d rather jump off a cliff. It isn’t because of the size of the crowd, no, the crowd is rather small crowd, even for a secret wedding. No, he’d given speeches to thousands of programs before, that would be _easy_. Giving a heartfelt speech? That is the problem. Or so he thinks, but when he sees Beck’s smiling face as he holds Paige’s hand and looks up to Tron from where they sat. It just flows.

“I met Beck about 200 cycles ago. He was young, well, younger than he is now. Both mentally and emotionally. He was stubborn, on par with even me, but there was something in him that caught my attention. It wasn’t his ability to fight.” Tron shakes his head, “No, it was his ability for kindness. It came so naturally to him, almost easier than breathing. He had, and still does have, the ability to love everyone, even his enemies and even the uptight, stiff program who tried to teach him that while kindness was nice, it didn’t fight wars.” Tron pauses, “But I was wrong. His kindness is exactly what the grid needs. Beck’s kindness isn’t passive like how I had thought of it. No, it’s an aggressive type of kindness, the type where he has suffered and rather than make them pay in other ways, he uses that pain to help others.”

“It’s that, that made me begin to trust him, it was that, that made me start to consider him as a son. It’s that kindness that has me standing here today and inflating Beck’s ego.” Tron smiles softly and then continues, “I’m ever grateful that Beck has found someone to love, and even more grateful that he has found someone that truly loves him. For someone with that much kindness, deserves everything this grid has to offer. I truly wish you both every happiness and joy that comes your way.” Tron lifts his glass. “To the groom.”

Glasses clink and Tron’s words were echoed back to him. Beside Tron, Beck stands and pulls his mentor into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

Tron hugs him back, “Always.”

They both sit back down and await Mara’s speech. Beck, all too noticeably uses a thumb to wipe away the tears from Tron’s speech.

Mara stands from beside Paige and picks up her glass. “I’ve known Beck longer than Paige, but even in the beginning, there were certain things you couldn’t miss about Paige. Such as her want for justice, how level headed she was and how understanding she was. I’ll admit that I was put off by the fact that she worked for the Occupation.” Mara pauses, “But then Beck told me that they were dating, and getting serious and that he wanted us to meet properly. I was iffy, but I don’t regret a second I’ve spent getting to know her. The kindness and loyalty that she has shown towards me and my friends is truly remarkable I’m honored to stand by her side as her Maid of Honor as she marries the man who is practically my brother.”

“Beck hasn’t always made the smartest decisions, but the smartest one he ever made is marrying you, Paige. I’m wish you both a bright and long future.” She raises her glass. “To the bride.”

Once more the words are repeated and glasses clank together.

Mara and Paige hug before they sit back down, and got ready to eat.

* * *

Beck and Paige stand in front of their triple-decker cake. It was gold, but there was a layer of gradient blue from the bottom up. Beck holds the knife and they wait to cut the cake until a few pictures were took. And then they cut the cake. Beck and Paige customarily got the first piece and then cake was handed out to the guest.

* * *

Tron pulls Beck aside once the dancing starts. “I have something for you.”

Beck’s eyes light up, even though it seems impossible with how much he was smiling and laughing. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Tron.”

“I know.” Tron replies, “But, I wanted to.” He holds out a white baton.

“Is this-?”

Tron nods, “My Encom 786, one of kind.”

“I can’t accept this,” Beck protests, “It’s yours, Flynn made it for you.”

Tron shrugs, “Flynn was just a user.” _You’re more important._ He puts the baton in Beck’s hand and closes the boy’s hand around it. “It’s yours, Beck.”

Beck looks down at the white baton, “Thank you.”

The monitor smiles, “You’re welcome. There’s something else too.” He hands Beck a suit mod.

Beck furrows his brow, and jokes: “Y’know, every time I get a suit mod, I’m always fighting someone.”

The monitor rolls his eyes, “Put it on later and let me know what you think.” Tron pauses and looks over Beck’s shoulder, “Now, don’t keep your wife waiting.”

Before Beck goes onto the dancing floor he launches himself at Tron and holds him close. “Thank you, for everything, Dad.”

Tron’s eyes widen for nano, before smiling and wrapping his arms around the boy. “Always.”

* * *

They don’t get a honeymoon. Neither can afford that amount of time away. Paige has to work for Tesler, and keep their marriage a secret. And Beck has to be the renegade.

They don’t really mind, they’re happy with their lives. To be able to come home and see their partner waiting there for them is everything to them.

* * *

The first time Paige and Tron work together is when Beck goes missing. They're both antsy and can feel fear and anger being pumped through their circuits. They've both searched every block of Argon, looking for a sign the Beck was even alive.

Tron's eyes close and he presses the button to answer the call. “Hello. Tron.” Tron glares at the screen when Cyrus’s voice echoes throughout the room.

“Where is he?” Tron growls, “Where is Beck?”

Paige's gaze sharpens and she walks up beside him.

Cyrus laughs, “Why he's right here! Say something, Beck.”

There's some shuffling and a grunt before they hear Beck speak. “Tron! Don't com-!”

There's the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh and Tron jerks forward, like he could stop it. Beside him he hears Paige gasp and flinch, a hand coming up to her cheek.

“Don't you _dare_ lay another hand on him.” Tron orders with clenched fist.

There's no response, but Paige's hand ghost her neck. “He's choking him.”

“Cyrus!” Tron's voice is sharp as he yells.

There’s a sound of scruffle and Beck screams, “TRON! DON’T COME! IT’S A TRAP! FORGET ME!”

 _Like hell I’d leave you with him kid._ “What do you want?” Tron snarls.

“I want you to watch him die.” _User’s no._ Tron places a hand on Paige’s shoulder and tries to comfort her. But they both know it doesn’t work.

The call ends before Tron can think enough to reply.

Paige’s sharp gaze latches on to Tron, “Who has my Husband and where is he?” Tone booking no arguments.

“The programs name is Cyrus, he’s my ex-apprentice who hates Beck and I.” Tron answers, shaking his head, “As for where he is? I can only guess. Cyrus is unpredictable, and in that, he is predictable.”

* * *

They find him shackled to a wall and bleeding. The sight fills Paige with rage, she’s felt echos of what’s been done to Beck. And it was _agony._ And to see her husband like this? It is unforgettable.

Beck eyes flutter open as they near him, awoken either from the loud footsteps as they run towards him, or from the low growl that comes from Tron when he sees Beck.

“Beck?” Paige whispers as they crouch down by him. She glances up as Tron shifts into a defensive position in front of them. 

“Paige…” Beck groans and his eyes to flicker over to Tron. “I told you not to come.”

“I’ve never been one to listen.” Tron answers, a part of him still uneasy. _Hadn’t Beck learned that he would always come for him?_

Beck turns his head so he can spit out code as Paige reached for his disc and begun healing what she could. “We need to go,” Beck mumbles, “He’ll be back in a few micros.”

“Yeah?” Paige said, voice sharp, “I hope he’s ready to die for doing this to you.”

Tron turns to them for a nano, “How is he?”

“Not good.” She answers, laying a hand on Beck’s bond mark, sending comfort into him. “He has several broken ribs, it sounds like one of his processors are damaged. And there’s some...recycled code? On his legs, chest, neck, upper arm and wrist.” She shakes her head with a furrowed brow, “I don’t know what could cause this.”

“He didn’t tell me what caused them last time.”

Paige sees red, “There was a _last_ time? And you let Cyrus live?”

Tron shifts uncomfortably, “-”

“-Well, you see,” Cyrus laughed walking into the room, “Tron here thought he could kill little old me.”

Tron’s discs appear in his hands and he snarls at Cyrus while he puts himself in between the young couple and him. “I’ll kill you for this.”

“You’ve tried, remember?” Cyrus shrugs, not worried about Tron’s threat. “You should be proud of him, for once. The brat didn’t even _scream_ this time.”

“I’m _always_ proud of him.” Tron rebuttals, eyes narrowing in anger.

“Ah, yes.” The man says, “I heard your speech, truly great, brought a tear to my eyes. You’ll be happy to know that i’ve had a little... _discussion_ with Beck about how you feel about him.”

Tron glances back to Paige and sees her tense frame radiating anger while she tries to heal her husband.

“Beck's aware of how I feel about him.”

“He _was._ ” Cyrus agreed and then crackled, “But there's something different about being told something when you're safe and when you're strapped down as pure energy racks your body.”

Tron snarls, “Then I'll make him believe it again.”

Cyrus grins and hums, “Tell me, Tron, do you love Beck?”

The monitor doesn't reply, confused as to where Cyrus is going with this.

“Do you love him enough to let your wife die?”

Tron felt the couple's eyes lock onto to his back when he froze, _Yori_ … “My wife is dead.”

An evil grin splits Cyrus’ face. “Not yet.” A screen showing his wife cuffed to a pole flickered to life.

_Yori. Oh my users. Yori!_

“Tron.” Beck wheezed, causing the older program to look to him. “It's okay.” He said, with a soft understanding smile, “Choose her.”

Paige's eyes were hard, but sympathetic. Tron knew though, that he wouldn't be forgiven if he chose anyone but Beck.

_Yori or Beck. Yori or Beck. Beck or Yori. Wife or son._

He stared at the screen, memorizing the way she looked before saying: “I choose Beck.”

Her head snaps up as if she could hear him and she looks straight into the camera. Eyes full of sadness and a flicker of hurt.

_I am sorry, my love. But he's my son._

“Tron,” Beck weakly murmurs, “She's your _wife_.”

“And you're my _son_ .” Tron turns his attention back to Cyrus. “Now. Let him _go_.”

Cyrus's brows raise and on the screen Yori is released from her chains. “I told you. I want you to see the one you love most die. And you chose him over her, which means,” He gestures towards Beck as the shackles tighten on his wrist and they start leaking code.

Tron lunges for Cyrus while Paige works on getting Beck out of the cuffs.

* * *

By the time Paige gets the cuffs off Beck, he's limp and all of the work Paige had done is undone.

“I can help.” Paige drops Beck's disc and draws her own when a voice cuts through her thoughts.

The program holds her hands up, “I'm Yori.” She says, eyes moving from Paige to Tron where he fought Cyrus. “Tron's counterpart.”

Paige docks her disc, “I'm Paige.” She crouches back down beside Beck. “I need to get him to the healing chamber.”

Yori looks down at the young program, who looked to be just out of the beta stages of life. “May I ask who he is?”

“Tron's son.” The medic answers absently while she tries to patch Beck up the best she can. “And my husband.”

Yori kneels by him and she points out a part of code that Paige missed. She tried to calm her racing thoughts as she processed what Paige said. _Tron's son.. Tron has a son? With who?_ Hurt and betrayal ran through her. “How old is he?"

“Beck's about 1000 cycles.” She answers, looking over to Tron when he gave a grunt of pain.

 _Twenty user years._ Yori had to force the tears that prickled her eyes away and she looked over her Tron's son. 

The man's eyes fluttered open and he furrowed his brow as he blinked his vision into focus.

Yori bit back a gasp when the pain dulled brown eyes latched onto her. _Tron's eye color._ His gaze lazily wandered over to Paige.

“Babe?” He croaked, reaching for her hand. 

She nodded, putting her hand in his. “Yeah, lover boy, it's me.”

“Where's Dad?” He murmured as she connected his disc back to his back.

“He's handling Cyrus.” Paige answered, “Can you walk?”

His eyes fluttered shut, “No- I can't move.” _Not without blinding pain at least._

Tron's head snaps towards Paige when she yells for him. The monitor shoves Cyrus away and rushes to Beck's side.

Paige looks up to him from where she is crouched, “You need to get him out of here- he can't move.”

Tron's gaze doesn't move from Yori’s while Paige speaks, but it does flicker to Beck when the boy protests. “Hold off Cyrus and then follow.” 

“No, Tron, don't leave her. _Please.”_ Beck pleads as Tron gently picks him up, brown eyes sharp as he stares up at Tron. 

Tron ignores his protests and only waits long enough for Paige to kiss Beck before sprinting away with the boy in his arms and Yori beside him.

* * *

Tron starts to turn back for Paige but she arrives just before he leaves. 

“He's dead.” She tells him, holding out Cyrus's disc for him to take.

The monitor feels a pang of sorrow, but nods. “Beck's in the healing chamber, but he's going to need time to adjust to his new scars.”

They lock eyes and both silently agree, _He'll have however much time he needs._

* * *

Paige looks up as Beck sheds his cloak with a sigh. “Sorry I'm late. Again. Me and Tron got into a fight.”

Paige hums, “What did you fight about?”

“I snapped at Yori. Ever since she found out that I was coded by Alan-One’s son, she's been coddling me.” Beck crawls into the bed and lays his head on her lap. 

Paige plays with his hair, “She's adjusting to having a son, give her time.”

Tension leaks out of his frame as he lays there. “I'm trying, but this is _my_ revolution. I'm in charge, I don't like being benched.”

She massages his shoulders. “Talk to them-”

The door to Paige's quarters burst open, and reveals Pavel’s shocked face, but it's only there a moment before Pavel is sprinting towards where Tesler is.

Paige sighs, “I'll handle them,” She bends down to kiss him before standing. “Sleep.”

“Aye aye captain.” Beck murmurs, burrowing into her bed.

* * *

“Sir?” Paige asks as she walks in to Tesler’s office.

“Paige,” Tesler greets, eyes sharp. “Pavel here has informed me that he found you with a man in your quarters?” 

_He expects that Pavel is lying,_ She thinks. “That would be correct, Sir.” 

Tesler’s eyes narrow, and Pavel looks giddy. “Are you aware, Commander, that non-occupation programs are not allowed in private quarters with the exception of counterparts?”

“Yes sir, I am.” She says, slightly amused at how long it was taking them to figure it out.

“And yet you broke the rules?” Pavel said with a smug grin.

“No, I didn’t. I was spending time with my husband when you barged into my quarters.”

They both blink. But Tesler was the one to speak. “Husband?”

Paige nods. “He was in the hospital a few work cycles ago, and he wasn’t feeling well so he came to visit me during my break.”

“Why wasn’t I informed of the change in your marital status?”

“I didn’t want to risk him getting hurt, sir.”

Pavel’s face is scrunched up and he crosses his arms. But Tesler cuts him off. “Very well. You may return to your quarters. But I want to meet your counterpart.”

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

Their laughs brighten up the room as they sway to the music. Paige toes off her shoes and steps onto Beck’s feet. Her arms come up and she rest them around his shoulder.

Beck bends his head down so that his lips brush hers and his hands slide down to her waist. His brown eyes sparkle as he pulls away, “I love you.”

Paige rests her head in the slope of his neck. “I love you too.”

Beck smiles and says: “What if -once the war is over- we had kids?”

Paige pulls away and looks up to him, “You want kids?”

Nervousness pools in his stomach, “I think so- yeah. I mean we could adopt, kinda like how Tron did for me.”

“Beck…” Paige said, “I’m not sure I want kids, not in the grid we live in.”

His eyes close but he nods, “Okay.” He pauses, “Could we talk about having kids when we’re older?”

She nods, his request is reasonable, “Of course."

* * *

They’re captured together. Neither willing to leave the others side. The workcycles are long and drawn out and slowly their hope dwindles.

Beck’s arm snakes around her waist. “I’m gonna get you out of here. Even if it’s the last thing I do.”

She turns to face him, her ashen face gaining color as Beck’s circuits reflect off of her face. “I’m not ever leaving without you.” She spoke slowly, almost as if she was half asleep. Her eyes flutter close as her frail body curls into Beck. “I love you."

Beck’s eyes slowly shut too as he forces the little energy he has into her circuits. “Forever and Always.”

* * *

Their hands are clasped together even as they’re loaded on to the medical beds. They can’t focus on the faces above them and their eyes wander aimlessly as everything starts to blur around them.

Distantly Beck recognizes Tron’s panicked face above him and Paige sees Yori hovering above her as they’re transferred to their base.

* * *

Paige is the first one to wake. Her eyes blearily flutter open and she tries to move her hand but she can’t. With a soft groan she turns her head and finds that Beck had never let go of her. Her husband’s face is swollen and bruised. He doesn’t move as Paige unhooks herself from the machines and she crawls out of her bed and in his. She rest her head on his chest and pulls the blankets over them. Paige’s ears twitch when she hears someone turn off the beeping and someone walks over to their bedside. 

Calloused hands tuck the blanket in around them, and softer hands pet her hair as someone leans over her to place a kiss on Beck’s forehead. “Get well soon.” Tron murmurs beside them.

She hears the program back away with a heavy sigh and ease himself into a chair. Cautiously she opens her eyes and finds Tron with his head bowed and his body slumped. As if he could feel her stare, he raises his head and meets her gaze. 

Paige has to force herself not to look away; his gaze is full of sorrow and seems so weary and old. His gaze seems only to grow sadder as it flickers over to Beck’s still form. “Thank you.” He whispers, looking back to her, gaze suddenly hard and intense. “Thank you so much for keeping him alive.” He pauses, “And I’m glad you made it out alive, Paige. I would have hated having to go to your funeral.”

She grants him a nod in response before closing her eyes and wrapping herself around Beck.

* * *

She gets better, but he doesn’t. Paige looks to Yori, “Why doesn’t he wake up?” She asks, running her thumb over Beck’s hand. She knows why, but she needs to hear it from someone else. 

Pity flickers in Yori’s eyes before she sighs and says: “He’s in a coma. We’ve already provided him with nourishment and healed most of his wounds.” Tron comes over to Paige’s side and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’s not his body that has to heal..”

“It’s his core.” Tron finishes softly.

Yori looks sadly between the two, “I know you don’t want to hear this, but...We can’t stay here any longer. The Revolution has to continue with or without Beck.”

“No.” Tron and Paige respond at the same time, voices hard and eyes harder. Tron glances down to Paige before continuing. “We move on once he is healed.” Neither allow themselves to ponder what to do if he doesn’t get better.

Yori sighs and nods her head, like she knew that was going to be their answer. 

* * *

Tron doesn’t smile is one of the things that Paige notices as they impatiently wait for Beck to wake up. His eyes don’t have the sparkle it did before nor do they hold a faint flicker of warmth like they had when Beck was okay. 

Absently she wonders if she is the same way. Everything feels different without her husband beside her. Like everything’s meaning and feeling has changed. Like everything is dull without her husband with her.

* * *

Paige finally breaks down when she sees Tron holding Beck's hand like a lifeline and sees the tears run down his face. A sob lodges itself in her throat and tears feel her eyes as she collapses into the chair beside Tron. A few seconds later strong arms pull her close.

“Shh, he’ll be okay.” Tron soothes, rubbing her back like he does for Beck when he’s upset.

Paige hiccups and more tears run down her face, “But it’s been so long. I’ve started to forget his laugh and his smile.”

Tron tucks her head under his. “He laughed like he was the happiest Program in the world. It was warm and loud and pure. His laugh brightened up the room and made you feel like everything was okay, because if he could happy during these times, then we all could.” He closes his eyes takes a shuddering breath, trying to quell his own sobs. “And he looked like he could stare at you for eternity and still beg for more time. His smile was bright and for everyone, but when he looked at you it always grew bigger.”

Paige looked up at Tron to see tears running down his face. “He loved you too, you know.” Paige told him, “He always wanted to be like you.”

Tron hums and shakes his head, “I’ve always wanted to be like him.”

“Well-,” A raspy voice cuts off Paige, “We’ve both got work to do, don’t we.”

The two turn with wide eyes and look at Beck. “Beck!” The two shout, jumping to his side.

Paige yanks him into a hug, and Beck hugs her back after a nano, “What happened?” Beck murmurs, “Is everyone alright?”

Tron’s head is bowed and his hands are wrapped tight around the bed railing, but he looks towards Beck, “Now we are.” His voice his hoarse and he sounds like he’s struggling not to cry.

* * *

He’s half asleep when she speaks. “I’d want two kids.”

Beck’s eyes pop open and he has to calm the sharp twist in his gut. “I don’t think I want kids anymore, not after…” He doesn’t have to say it. They both know what he’s referring to.

Paige clenches her eyes close but she nods, “When we’re older?”

Beck nods, “We’ll talk about it when we’re older.”

* * *

She’s there the first time Beck beats Tron. The spar starts off as the others do, both warming up their joints and processors a few light jabs here and there before they find they actually begin. The two find their rhythm instantly, for each jab there is a block, each step forward is one back. One goes high one goes low.

Beck ducks and pivots on one foot and sticks his leg out, swiping Tron’s feet out from under him. Tron’s hands shoot out and he pushes himself off the ground and into a flip. The monitor launches his dual disc at Beck. The young program flips off of one leg and crosses his limbs as the disc fly right above and below him. He lands in a three-point crouch and forces himself lower as the disc are called back to Tron.

As soon as the disc has passed over him he’s sprinting for Tron. Once more a disc is thrown at him and he redirects himself to the wall nearest him. His fingers brush the wall as he runs across it before he flips off the wall and onto Tron.

His knee is on Tron’s chest, pinning him to the floor and Beck’s disc is placed for a killing strike.

And then he says two words he never thought he’d say. “I win.”

* * *

They lost thousands of soldiers. Clu lost even more. They walk through the abandoned battleground side by side, heads bowed. Behind them are a few hundred programs, the sole survivors of the massacre. There are a few scouts around the destroyed city, but they weren’t here to make a base or to safe for very long. They were there to collect the discs of the fallen programs. Even the discs of the occupation soldiers. The enemy programs discs would be scanned for information before being stored with the other disc. 

Their own soldier's discs would be passed on to who was most important to them. Beck’s head tilts towards Paige when she speaks.

“You’re going to need to give a speech.” She says softly, picking up a blue disc in front of them. 

He nods with a sigh, “They’re losing hope.” He rubs his temple. “I need a martyr.”

Paige turns sharply towards him. “Don’t you _dare_.”

Tiredly he shakes his head. “I’m running out of ways to keep their spirits up. This war is gritty and terrible, but they’re starting to fail in having something or _someone_ to fight for or avenge.”

Paige takes his hand. “I won’t let you do it alone.”

With a bowed head, he says: “I know.”

* * *

He pours them both a drink before settling onto their couch with a sigh. She loosely holds his hand. “Are you going to tell Tron?”

“That I’m going to make a martyr out of us?” He shakes his head and takes a drink. “No. He’d stop me. Even when he sees the falling morale.”

“He loves you.” She says, rubbing a thumb over the side of his hand. “He’d do anything to keep you safe.”

“I know,” He whispers.

* * *

Tron doesn’t say anything when Beck hugs him for longer than usual. The monitor just holds him tighter.

With a sigh Beck pulls away, brown eyes sharp as he observed Tron’s face, saving to memory. “I love you, dad.”

Tron ruffles his hair. “I love you too.” He lays a hand on Beck’s shoulder. “Be safe, and make sure you come home.”

The young program clenches his eyes closed and he whispers, “Take care of yourself, Tron.”

* * *

They’re holding each others hand when the bomb hits. Each have their disc raised far above their heads. Their eyes flutter closed as they’re blown backwards from the blast of the bomb. 

_To the end of the line._

* * *

Tron looks up from his work at the knock on his door. “Enter.”

Yori looks towards the soldier that enters with a slight frown. She glances at Tron and back to the program.

“Sir.” The program begins, “Per the succession mandate-”

Tron shoots out of his chair, dread pooling in his core. “Where’s my son? Where is Beck?”

“-In the event that High General Beck and General Paige are killed or otherwise incapable of holding their positions, you, General Tron, are to assume the command of High General.” The program continues undeterred.

Tron feels Yori grip his hand tight, she’s the only thing keeping him upright. “Where is my son? And where is Paige?” He asked again, voice growing hoarse.

“With this rank comes certain privileges and responsibilities, and I will not insult you by telling you what you already know.” The program makes a fist and lays it across his chest with a bowed head. “The Revolution is in your hands now, sir.”

“Where is my son?” Tron growled, eyes hard, masking the desperate fear he felt growing within him.

“At exactly 1600 a bomb was set off in Sector 31. The fallen High General Beck and General Paige were there assisting the medics with the wounded. Neither of their disc were recovered from the scene. Though we do have video of the incident.”

 _This isn’t possible. Beck is alive. Paige is alive. They are alive._ “Leave the video. You’re dismissed.” _He needs to find his son._

Beck. Dead. Paige. Dead. His son. Dead. His almost daughter. _Dead._

His ears twitch as he tries to find the source of the gruff, pitiful sounds, only to realize that the sobs are coming from him. _They were only kids!_ Violent shakes rake his body as he holds onto the desk in front of him, it is the only thing stopping him from falling to his knees. Tears run down his face as his crying wife pulls him close. _His son was dead. His only son._ _And Paige...Paige was gone too._ _His kids were dead!_

* * *

He wakes with a muffled gasp and a groan of pain follows soon after. “Paige?” Beck rasps, turning onto his stomach and crawling towards Paige’s body. “Paige?” He murmurs shaking her gently.

Her eyes blearily open and she coughs as she sits up. After several micros, she asks: “How are we alive?”

“I don’t know.” He says with a sigh, “But we need to figure out a way to get back to Tron.”

“Doesn’t that defeat the point of being martyrs?”

“Yeah,” He agreed. “But I’m not comfortable with Dad and Mom thinking we’re dead when we aren’t. It would be different if we were really dead.”

“Come on then, loverboy, let's find our way home.”

* * *

Yori brushes off his shoulders, “He’d be proud of you.” 

Tron clenches his fist and eyes. “He should be here, he was only a boy. _Our_ boy.”

She bows her head, “I know.” She clears her throat. “But-” Her voice cracks, “But, he isn’t here. You are. And this revolution is yours. And we will not have let them die in vain.”

“Sir,” A program interrupts, “It’s time.”

Once Tron nods the program leaves and the weary monitor stands with a deep sigh. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

The speech Tron gives ignites a fire within the cores of every program there. They _won’t_ let the kind program who was their leader die in vain. They’d fight till their dying breath.

_“And remember.” Tron had said. “Beck lives in all of us. And may we gain strength and kindness from the program that wanted the best for everyone.”_

_“And let us not forget the courage of Paige who stood beside him, disc in hand as everything around them shattered and fell to the ground.”_

* * *

They run into Cutler on their way back to Tron. The dark-skinned program having been away on a recruiting mission.

“They want a speech,” Cutler tells them after they embrace.

Beck chuckles. “I’ve never been good at speeches.”

“That’s what makes them good.” Paige says as she rolls her eyes. “He’ll be there in a few micros.”

Cutler nods, but before he turns away Beck says: “Do you have anyway to contact headquarters? They think we’re dead.”

“No,” He answers, “My calls are being blocked.”

Beck’s eyes narrow, “I’ll handle that once we’re back, give me a few to prepare this speech and then we need to be on our way.”

“Yes sir.”

Paige turns to Beck once Cutler is gone. “Why would Cutler’s call be blocked? He’s a general. There are few reasons -few ways- that this could happen.”

Their eyes meet and both reflect the raging fire and anger within them. “We have a traitor.”

* * *

His white suit gleams as in walks to the mass of Program’s in front of him. “Hi, my name’s Beck.” He smiles at them. “I’m here to help.”

* * *

Tron looks up when someone enters Beck’s _(Never his.)_ office without preamble. HIs gaze slowly rises from the white feet of the program and his core is hammering away as his eyes finally land on his son's ashen, weary face. Distantly he’s aware of Yori launching herself at Paige and pulling the young woman close.

Tron takes a step that morphs into a run before he slams into Beck. “You’re alive.” He murmured, tears running down his face. “You’re home.”

* * *

They have a military ball to celebrate Beck and Paige’s return. Beck stands in a white suit with his rank on his collar and some decorations on his chest. Paige interlinks her arm with his and her red dress is wrapped tightly around her body.

Tron and Yori stand by their sides, Yori wears a blue, flowing dress on and Tron wears an identical suit to Beck’s -minus the rank-.

The ball goes all night and they spend the night laughing and thanking programs for their well wishes.

* * *

It’s surprisingly quiet as programs mill around and begin preparing for the final assault. Outside his office window Beck sees mechanics performing final checks on the tanks and jets and bikes and recognizers. He sees dear friends hugging each other and saying goodbye. He sees Generals and Commanders gathering their soldiers, giving them speeches. 

With a sigh he turns away and begins gathering his own supplies. A baton here, a grenade there, his recoder on his waist. Beck’s so caught up in his thoughts and preparations he doesn’t notice Paige come in until her arms are around his waist.

He jumps and then smiles when she laughs. “Hey there Renegade.”

Beck turns to face and wraps his own arms around her before resting his forehead on hers. “Hey there.”

Paige’s fingers brush his bond mark and she looks into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispers, closing his eyes. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”

“On the other side,” Paige agrees, before kissing him.

* * *

They win.

* * *

“What happens next daddy?” Their youngest asks, them. His brown hair a mess as his gaze eagerly between his parents.

“I happened next dummy,” Their oldest says, brown eyes bright as she stuck their tongue out at her brother.

Beck laughs, his eyes crinkling, “That’s right, next game this little grid bug.” As if they could read each other's mind Paige and Beck both start tickling the little girl.

The girl squeals and the boy laughs from the sidelines. 

“You’re hyping them up again, Beck.” Tron says as he leans against the doorframe and wraps an arm around Yori as they watch their kids and grandkids and a warm fond smile.

“Grandpa! Grandma!” The kids yell and Beck lunges to keep them in bed.

“They’ll still be here tomorrow. You promised us that you’d sleep after the story.”

The kids pout but pull the covers up. 

Paige kisses their heads and Beck does the same before walking out of the room and turning off the lights, all except their little nightlight. “Good night, Bodhi, Ada.”

“Night Daddy! Night Mommy!”

Beck smiles and grabs Paige’s hand as their parents drape their arms over their shoulders.

All was well.


End file.
